If I Open Up My Heart To You
by Fortune Cookie Otaku
Summary: Asuma's attempts to get Kurenai's attention aren't really working. Kurenai can't seem to decide whether Asuma really likes her and whether she likes him back and maybe more. Anko and Kakashi decide to help but they seems to get setbacks. Will they be toge
1. On a Little Walk?

Chapter One: On a Little _Walk?_

It had been a long day after training. Kurenai had just finished her progress reports for the day and was hoping to relax a bit when she finally got home. Just as she walked out the door, she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around and there he was.

"Kurenai."

"Asuma."

.He scratched the back of his head as if uncertain. She waited, expecting an uncomfortable question to be asked. She thought about what he could ask and cringed at the possibilities. _Do you have a boyfriend? Why are your eyes red? How did you become a Jounin? _She shook them all off, half expecting one of those questions would be asked.

"I...um..was wondering if you want to go to my place to relax for a while?"

She blinked. He winced. Then she thought, _I would rather go home and relax by myself but Asuma always agrees to stay at my place for coffee when I ask, so I guess I should. _"Umm.. sure, why not?"

He smiled. She raised an eyebrow. _He seems happy about something. _Thoughts and questions filled my mind as we walked to his house.

It had only been a few minutes when we saw Kakashi, reading his dirty book under a tree. Asuma called out to him. "Hey, Kakashi!" Kakashi looked up. When he saw me, and a mischievous look crossed over his face. At least I thought he looked that way. _Oh no. He's going to say something._

"Well hello, Asuma. Kurenai. On one of your little _walks_?" I could feel my face turning scarlet. Asuma quickly denied it.

"No, we're just going to my place to relax a bit. The past few days have been exhausting."

It was obvious that Kakashi didn't believe him. So I decided to back him up. As soon as I opened my mouth, Kakashi interrupted.

" Right...Well, I'll leave you two alone to be on your way then." He smiled and got up from his spot. As he passed by Asuma, I heard him whisper just loud enough for me to hear, "You and Kurenai eh?" I felt my face burn up again. _What? I'm not Asuma's _girlfriend I knew that Asuma was watching my reaction to Kakashi's statement but I couldn't take it anymore. I panicked.

" I..uh...I just remembered I'm busy tonight so I've got to get home. Umm.. Sorry Asuma. Bye!" With that I used my genjutsu and disappeared but I actually went up a tree. _Real smooth exit, Kurenai. Great excuse. _I peaked out from a branch and saw Asuma walk up to Kakashi and smack him over the head. "Nice one Kakashi. You _know_ we're _not_ going out!" Kakashi laughed, "Not yet you mean." Asuma turned beet red. Kakashi then shrugged and disappeared. Asuma sighed, lit a cancer stick and walked the rest of the way, leaving a smoky trail behind him.

Asuma walked through the front door and threw the house keys on a table. He collapsed onto the couch and sughed. _That Kakashi. He just had to go and open his big mouth. I didn't have anything like _that_ in mind. _He shook off that thought. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be daydreaming! I guess I'd better take a shower or something. Maybe that'll help me get my mind off of Kakashi...and Kurenai. _Asuma got up and stalked off into another room.

_I can't believe Kakashi would say something like that! When I agreed to go with Asuma to his house I had nothing like that in mind! We're just friends...aren't we? What am I thinking? Asuma wouldn't be interested in me. _Leaving it at that, she took a shower and went to bed early.


	2. An Awkward Conversation and a Confession

Chapter Two: An Awkward Conversation and a Confession 

The next morning, Asuma woke up later than he expected and had to skip breakfast and a shower in order to meet Team 10 on time, leaving him in a not so laid-back mood.

When he reached their meeting place the scene looked the same as it did every morning. Chouji was eating. Shikamaru looked half-asleep and Ino looked fired up and ready to go on the day's mission. He read the day's agenda and sighed, _this is going to be a long day. _

By the end of the day, Asuma was covered in mud, had pines needles in his hair and was out of cigarettes. _Now, I'll just pray that Kurenai doesn't see me and I can get home and have a nice, hot bath._ Just as he was about to round the corner, he heard voices. _I know those voices. It's Kurenai and...Kakashi? What could they be talking about? I should go ask. _He straightened out his jacket, ran his hand through his dark hair and stepped around the corner.

"Hey, Kurenai. Kakashi." He waved a greeting.

Both Kurenai and Kakashi turned to look at the Jounin.

"Hey...Asuma?" Kakashi gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"You're covered in dirt and pine needles." Kurenai answered a bemused look in her crimson eyes.

He blinked before he realized that he had completely forgotten that he was filthy. _Oh crap! Gotta get home and get cleaned up! _

"Igottagethome. ToughdayoftrainingtodaysoIgottagogetcleanedup. I'lltalktoyoulater! ByeKurenai!" With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke and was gone, leaving the other Jounins perplexed.

"Well bye, Asuma."

"Kurenai, do you think Asuma was acting just a _little_ weird just right now?"

"Unless sentences are supposed to said all in one word. Yeah." She turned to look a Kakashi again.

He didn't look at her. He was still staring down the street. "Actually you know what? I just remembered, Naruto wants me to meet him at the Ramen Shop so I have to go."

"Kakashi have I told you that you are the worst excuse maker? If you want to go check up with Asuma you can say that you know." She elbowed him in the ribs.

Kakashi winced at the impact and looked at her, giving her the hint that he was smiling, though it was really hard to tell when most of his face was covered with a mask.

"You should go. Besides, I don't remember what we were talking about anyway. I'll see you later." With a little nod, Kurenai disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Geez, would you guys stop stealing my exits!" Then he too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi landed on Asuma's room's windowsill with a soft thud. _Right, now to find out what's wrong with our Smokey. _At that moment, Asuma walked out of his washroom, drying his wet hair with a towel. _Idiot doesn't even know I'm here. This is a great chance to scare the pants off of him! _Kakashi had expected to surprise Asuma but it was obvious that Asuma was aware of his presense.

"Normally, people use a door, Kakashi." Asuma said, the towel still covering his head.

Kakashi nearly fell off the windowsill. He quickly recovered. "So you _did_ know I was here." _Darn it! I guess I'll just have to try another time._

"Duh, what kind of Jounin do you think I am?"

"The kind that slacks off, is lazy, smokes all the time..."

"I get the point, Kakashi." Asuma went back into the washroom and closed the door. "So, what brings you here?"

_Pfft. Like he doesn't know. _"I was worried something was wrong when you left so...uh...how can I say...smoothly?"

"What was I supposed to do?" came a reply from behind the door, "Kurenai would think I'm a slob with mud all over me and stuff."

"You do realize that she saw you right?"

"Yeah. Which was why I had to go. No one wants to be seen talking to a walking mud man!" Asuma replied, still in the washroom.

"Well, if it helps, I'm talking to a washroom door right now."

After a few seconds, Asuma finally came out. " Sorry. You wanna drink something?" He walked out towards the kitchen and Kakashi followed. They each got a beer and sat down on his couch.

"Was my exit really that bad? Did Kurenai say anything?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You seem especially concerned about a certain someone's opinion. You wouldn't happen to have a little crush on that someone would you?"

Asuma looked away, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Kakashi raised his other brow, "Come on Asuma, _everyone_ knows you have a certain something for Kurenai. Except her of course."

This time he looked, " Are you serious! Is it really that obvious?" Realizing that he had just admitted it, Asuma blushed. _I _hate_ it when he does that! Gotta get back at him somehow..._

"Now, we're getting somewhere! Let me give you some advice, you should give her flowers and ask her out to dinner or something. Oh, um...her favorite flowers are cherry blossoms, she likes sunsets and she likes to go to the bridge over the river. Yeah, I think that's it." That was when Kakashi saw Asuma's interrogating look. "What?"

"Heh, looks like someone has been talking to Anko." Asuma stated.

"Only here to help you, Asuma." was the short reply.

" Well thanks, I think."

"Anytime, Smokey."

"Anytime Mophead."


	3. A Prank and A Possible Realization

AN: Wow, I never expected for this chapter to be this long. I didn't write an AN for the first two chapters cause I couldn't think of anything to write. Even though I only have a few, thanks for the nice reviews! I really appreciate This story is getting really interesting. Well at least from my point of view. Can't wait to type up the next few chapters! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Three: A Prank and a Realization

It was 5 in the morning. The Hokage had called a meeting with the Jounin teachers. As I pushed open the teacher's lounge door, I heard a crash. I held the door and looked behind, hoping that it wasn't Kurenai. It wasn't.

"Kakashi, hey! Umm sorry about that." As I helped him up, I saw the bucket. "What are you doing?"

He smiled a devious smile, "I'm setting up a trap for our Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha. Soon, he'll be the Beautiful _Red_ Beast of Konoha. Want to help?"

_I have _got_ to see this! Gai is going to freak! Can't wait to look at his expression! _"Sure."

With that, the two Jounins set up a booby trap for Gai.

"Let me see. So, you put the bucket on top of the slightly opened door and so when Gai walks through the door, the bucket of red paint falls on him?"

"Yep. Teehee. I've been planning this for _weeks!_"

Kakashi and I then grabbed a seat with a good view and waited for Gai to walk through the door.

All of the sudden, I heard something.

"_Alright Anko, I'll see you later. The Hokage called some meeting so I have to go."_

"Kakashi, the trap works on the next person who walks through that door right?" I asked, feeling uncertain about it.

"Yep."

"It's fool proof right?"

"Yep."

"Unless someone takes it off the door right?"

"Yep."

"You made sure Gai would walk through that door next right?"

"Hehheh...whoops."

I panicked. I had to save Kurenai from being dumped on with paint. I ran towards the door as fast as I could. Just as I grabbed hold of the bucket, the door opened. Paint came pouring down onto Kurenai as I slipped off the paint and fell in the perfect spot, right in front of her with the bucket in my hand. I looked up at her. She was drenched in red paint.

At first she was shocked. Then she glared at me with her crimson eyes. "Asuma you jerk! I can't _believe _you!" She yelled at him. Just as she was about to leave, she turned to Kakashi, "Tell me what the Hokage said. I'm going home." She then stormed off.

_I was trying to prevent this from happening but as luck would have it, it turned out to make me look like I had purposely thrown a bucket of red paint onto Kurenai. Now she hates me! I'm gonna kill Kakashi!_ Then he looked at himself and realized that his jacket had red paint all over it. _I'll kill him _after_ I get cleaned up. _

"Kakashi, tell me what the Hokage says later. I have to go change."

"Okay, see you later, Asuma." Kakashi waved acting as if nothing had happened and it wasn't his fault.

Suddenly, right after Asuma had left, there was smoke. A familiar voice announced, "I, the great Gai, have arrived." Kakashi looked at him and thought, _Why couldn't you have been here two minutes ago?_

_I can't believe he would do this to me! Now I'm soaked with red paint. This better be washable. _Kurenai was fuming when she reached her porch. _How am I supposed to open the door without getting paint all over it now?_ As if her mind had been read, the door opened and their stood Anko, looking very perplexed.

"Kurenai...you look...What happened?"

"Asuma dump a bucket of red paint on my head."

Anko was confused about this as she watched her friend stalk into the washroom and turn on the water in the tub.. _Asuma has a crush on her. So he dumps paint on her head? This isn't right._

"Are you sure it was him? Maybe someone else did it."

"He fell right in front of me with the bucket in his hand."

"What if he was framed?" She asked, Anko still couldn't believe that _Asuma_ had done it. There was no answer from Kurenai, so she sat on the couch and thought. _Asuma likes Kurenai. Why would he do that to her?_

It had been a while before Kurenai finally came out of the washroom. Her hair was washed and she was paint-free. _Anko seems so sure that Asuma didn't do it. Why?_ "Anko?"she asked as she sat beside her on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you defending Asuma?"

"Because I know he wouldn't do something like that to you."

"I don't understand."

Anko turned looked her in the eye. "Kurenai, isn't it obvious?" "What obvious?" "Man, you must be blind to the signs or something." "What signs?" "He's been trying for so long too." "Who's been trying? Trying what?" She sighed, "Kurenai, Asuma has a thing for you."

"What?!" It had caught her off guard. _Asuma..has a thing...for _me? Kurenai turned three shades of red.

"It's true. He's been trying to get your attention for weeks!"

"Right..." Kurenai got up. The news was too much for her. _Gotta go take a walk. Yeah, that would help. I could meditate and clear my mind._

"Where are you going?" Anko asked. _Man, is she spacing out or what? Why is it so hard for her to believe that Asuma likes her?_

"I'm going...for a walk."

"Awww, without Asuma?" Anko teased.

"No, alone. I'll...uh...talk to you later."

With that, Kurenai left, leaving Anko with an idea. _Teehee. I know what will help!_ She got up and walked out towards Iruka's house.

Asuma was walking down the street pondering today's events. _Kurenai must hate me. And it wasn't even my fault. Oh, it doesn't matter anymore. I should just apologize. _He turned to go to Kurenai's house. _Wait, I should probably give her time to get over it. _He sighed and continued walking. _I need to relax a bit. Maybe I should go to the bridge. That place is always calm and peaceful. _Then he started towards the bridge not knowing who was already there.

Kurenai was leaning against a tree near the bridge, enjoying the warm wind and the gentle rustle of the leaves. _This place is perfect to get my mind off of Anko. _She sighed and closed her eyes. All of the sudden she heard a twig snap and she was suddenly on full alert. She looked across the bridge and saw...

"Asuma..." _Why is he here?_

"Kurenai?" _What is she doing here?_ He blushed. "Umm...I'm sorry for what happened today. Uh...I didn't know you were here, so I'll just go." He turned to leave.

"Wait. Uh...for what happened today, it's okay. You don't have to go." _Did I just ask him to stay? _She was confused about what she just said but she kept that to herself.

"Okay...then I'll stay." He walked up beside her and looked down at her. She didn't look up. "Uh...mind if I sit?"

"No." was the only reply that he got. He watched as she scooted over a bit. _Why won't she look at me? Is she still mad at me?_

Asuma sat down and sighed. He looked over at Kurenai but she still didn't look back at him. _She'll get over it. Maybe I can get some shut eye under here. _He really didn't know or see that Kurenai's face was flushed.

_He's so close...I can hear him breath...Ah! What am I thinking? Relax Kurenai, its just Asuma..._ She closed her eyes and listened to the gentle wind blow.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that it was getting late. She looked over at Asuma and saw that he was still napping. _Should I wake him? I can't let him sleep outside. _She gave Asuma a nudge, "Asuma, it's getting late." He was up in a instant and looked at the red sky.

"Uhh... wow has it really been that long?"

"Yes and I have to get home so I'll see you later."

_What? She's going? I should do something. I shouldn't let her walk home alone...should I? _"Um...I'll walk you home." She looked surprised.

"Um...no thanks. You don't have to go out of your way for me."

"It's on my way home." _What am I saying? I live in the opposite direction._

"Uh...are you sure? You really don't have to."

"No. It's okay. I want to."

_Did he just say...oh my god. __Maybe Anko is right. _She shook of her thoughts. "O...okay. If you're sure." He smiled and Kurenai had a strange feeling inside.

"Mind helping me up?" he asked.

She shook her head and offered a hand. He took it and she helped him up. Once he was standing, they held each other's gaze for a few seconds. Time felt like it had stopped. _Something feels...different. What is it?_ That was when she realized that he was still holding her hand. She blushed and looked away. It took him a split-second to realize what she was flushed about. He let go and blushed himself.

"Um...should we get going?"

"Uh...yeah." So they started walking.

_What did I feel? Do I like Asuma? _Those kinds of questions came up in her head as they walked.

He had walked her to her doorstep before she realized that Asuma hadn't said anything to her. _Is he as confused as I am? What is he thinking?_

He smiled, "Well, I'll see you later." Their eyes met once again but she looked away quickly.

"Thanks for walking me. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she opened her door and went in. Taking one last look at Asuma before he turned to go.

When he was out of sight, she leaned against the door and sighed. _Is something wrong with me? I don't remember feeling this way before. _Kurenai was caught comepletely off guard when she heard someone shout...

"KUUREEEENAIIII!"

"Anko! You scared the living hell out of me!"

Anko laughed, "A ninja always has to be on guard."

"Yes, but I'm in my own house. A ninja has to relax _somewhere._"

There was a sudden impish look in her eyes, " What about relaxing at _Asuma's _house?"

Kurenai turned three shades of red, "That was different."

"Uh huh uh huh...yeah...well, then at least tell me why Asuma was with you." A suspicious look was on Anko's face.

"Uh... nothing happened! I was just over at the bridge and then Asuma was there. So we sat under a tree," she blushed, "Nothing happened, okay?"

"You just sat under a tree for four hours?"

"We kinda dozed of a bit that's all that happened."

"Awww! And then he offered to walk you home?! That's so sweet!" Anko looked like she was about to burst. Suddenly, without warning, Anko threw herself on Kurenai and hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy for you!"

Kurenai was confused, "Your _happy_ for me? What for?"

"Oh come on, don't be shy. Just admit it! You and Asuma are going out! Oh my gosh, I don't believe it! You and Asuma!"

She backed away from the overly excited Anko, " Hold on, did I miss something? Since when were we going out?"

"Kurenai, you can deny it all you want but I know the truth. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone till you are ready for other people to know."

"WHAT! Okay Anko, you're going ahead of yourself now. Asuma and I are...

"There you just admitted it! "Anko was pointing at her and giggling.

"...n't going out! We aren't going out!" Kurenai grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her, " ANKO! WE AREN'T GOING OUT! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! DO YOU HERE ME?! NOT GOING OUT! ASUMA AND I ARE _NOT_, LET ME REPEAT, _NOT_ A COUPLE!"

When she had finished, Kurenai looked at Anko. She looked scared and confused at the same time.

"Geez Kurenai, if I was wrong, you could have just said. You don't have to go all ballistic and stuff."

Kurenai was speechless. _Did I miss something again? _She shook it off. "Nevermind. I'm going to my room." She headed for her bedroom.

"Okay, I'm going out." Anko informed her.

"Going out? Now?" It wasn't _that_ late but the sun had almost completely set.

"Yeah. I'm meeting Kakashi to uh...discuss something. I'll be back in about half an hour."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. _Anko is meeting Kakashi?_

"Don't get any ideas Kurenai. We're just gonna talk."

"Right, you two are just gonna talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Have fun."

Then Anko thought, _maybe I shouldn't have told Kurenai that I was meeting Kakashi. But I don't think she has a clue what we're planning for her and Asuma though. That's good. Kakashi and I've worked too hard to get them together to have my plans foiled. Teehee, I'm such a good friend! _She opened the door and went out, leaving Kurenai alone to think.

_Could I possibly have fallen in love with Asuma..._

* * *

Remember to review! I need to know what you think! :)


	4. The Plan

Chapter Four: The Plan

AN: This is a fairly short chapter focusing on Anko's conversation with Kakashi and their plan. Thanks to everyone for their reviews. :)

* * *

Anko entered the bar where she a Kakashi had agreed to meet. Sure enough, she found him sitting at a table in a corner, reading his Come Come Paradise. Anko walked up to him.

"Hi Kakashi," Anko pulled out a chair to sit.Kakashi looked up and smiled, "Yo! What's a pretty lady like you doing here?"

"Very funny. I came here to meet _you. _Remember?"

"That was today?"

Anko rolled her eyes. _He acts like he doesn't have a worry in the world. _"Well anyways," she started, "I came up with an idea on how to get Asuma and Kurenai together."

Kakashi looked disappointed. "I thought you were thinking of an idea to get _me and you_ together,"he joked.

Anko blushed. "Umm...well...no... but anyways back to Kurenai and Asuma..."

"Right, well what was your idea?"

"I was thinking that we should plan a dance. You know, a semi-formal find of thing. We could invite the students, chuunins and jounins. That way, we can get Kurenai and Asuma to go to the dance without suspecting our plan and there, we could get them together. I talked to Iruka about it and he said that it was a good idea. What do you think?"

"I like the idea." Kakashi thought for a moment, then he added, "But if it is a semi-formal, wouldn't you have to have a date?"

"Yeah and I thought that you could bring Kurenai and I could bring Asuma. Then, they wouldn't know if the other was going."

Kakashi pouted, "But I thought _you and I_ were going together."

"No, you are taking Kurenai and I'm taking Asuma. It's the only way."

"Alright but I'm thinking that you'll have pick something for Asuma to wear."

"Okay then. So it's settled. I'll get Iruka to organize the dance so Kurenai won't get suspicious and you...prepare for the night?"

"Aren't you going to tell me to help Kurenai pick out her dress?"

"Umm...no...I think Kurenai can pick out her own."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Anko got up. "Well, I see you later then." She waved and left.

As soon as Anko left, Kakashi smiled and resumed reading his dirty, little book. He wasn't just smiling because of the book, it was also because Asuma and Kurenai wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Yes, it really was short but I couldn't think of anything else to put. Please review!


	5. Picking Peaches

AN: Thanks to all for the nice reviews! :) I wish i could type faster so the story will be finished sooner! I'm dying to type the ending! Anywaya, hope you enjoy reading part one of this chapter! And please remember to review!

* * *

Chapter Five: Picking Peaches

Early the next morning, Anko met with Kakashi in a clearing. "I talked to Iruka and he said that he would do it. The dance is in five days. Remember, you have to ask Kurenai beforeAsuma does. But you have to be fast cause I think Asuma already knows about the dance. Anyway, I can't talk so I have to go. See you later!" With that, Anko disappeared and Kakashi went to go meet up with his team.

It was almost noon. Asuma, Team 10, Kurenai and Team 8 were still waiting for Kakashi and Team 7 to show up.

"This is so troublesome. We've been waiting for almost _two _hours and we have to work all day in the hot sun," Shikamaru complained.

"It's just like any other day, Shikamaru, be patient." Asuma said, but even he was getting edgy. Asuma was thinking about the opportune moment to ask Kurenai to the dance and the sooner today's mission was finished the sooner he could ask.

Kurenai stood patiently. But Kiba was bored, " Kurenai-sensei? Kurenai-sensei? When are we gonna _do_ something? What are we doing today?"

"Shush Kiba. We'll start our mission soon," was the short reply from his teacher.

Suddenly, one of Kakashi's nin-dogs appeared and gave Asuma a note. Kurenai went to where Asuma was and they read the note. It said:

_Dear Asuma and Kurenai,_

_My team is picking in the strawberry field so your teams can start without us. The nin-dog will probably be late giving this to you but you can ask him about it._

_Thanks and Happy Picking,_

Hatake Kakashi 

Asuma bent down and asked the dog, "Let me guess, you got lost on the road of life." The dog shook it's head.

Kurenai tried. "A black cat crossed your path so you had to hunt it down and kill it." Again, the dog shook its head.

The dog turned to Kiba, barked and disappeared.

Kiba smiled, "He said that he had to make detours in the forest."

Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other. Then Asuma turned to the genins and cleared his throat. "Today's mission is: help pick fruits in the orchard."

The genins groaned and complained. _"What kind of mission is that?" "How troublesome..." "Can't they pick fruits themselves?" "How is this gonna teach us to be better ninja?"_

Kurenai interrupted their protests, "We'll just have a contest then. It'll be jounin teachers versus genins. First to finish their part of the orchard wins."

That got their attention. Ino asked, "What happens if we lose?"

Asuma scratched his chin, "Hmm...If you lose...then all of you will have to...have to..."

Kurenai finished for him, "Run 50 laps around Konoha."

Ino thought about it for a moment, then she declared, "But if _you _lose, then you and Kurenai-sensei will have to run _100_ laps around Konoha!"

"Done," said Kurenai and Asuma the same time.

Five minutes later, the teachers and genins had divided the area in half. One half was the teachers' and the other half was the genins. With that done, the contest began. Kurenai and Asuma decided to work on each tree together while the genin team decided to split up and have one person in each tree.

Asuma let Kurenai climb up first. She grabbed hold of a branch and was up the tree. He slowly climbed after her. Out of the distance, they heard shouts of, "_This is my tree!", "I saw it first!", _and more verbal disagreements.The jounin teachers just continued to pick the peaches off the tree silently, not saying a word to the other. _She's so focused, _Asuma thought, _I shouldn't bother her._

Half an hour and fifty, full baskets later (yes they work fast), Asuma finally broke the silence.

"You know what time it is?" he asked Kurenai, who was still picking at a quick pace.

She stopped and squinted towards the sky, "It's about noon I think. Why?" _Surely he can't be tired, _she thought, _we haven't been working for very long. _

"I think that we should get lunch. I know we haven't been out that long but we wasted almost two hours just waiting for Kakashi. And besides, I want to check out how much our genins have accomplished throughout this short period. I bet we're far ahead though," he blushed, embarrassed that he was actually competing with his students and enjoying it.

Kurenai smiled at him. He was so laid-back and yet fun to be around. She thought about how he acted around his house...he probably is even more laid-back at his home._ Kurenai this is no time to be daydreaming! You're on a mission and he's right there,_ her head screamed. She snapped out of her trance. "Umm...sure," she answered.

Asuma smiled back, " Okay then, let's round up the animals err.... kids I mean."

She laughed and he smiled. Asuma jumped down from the tree and offered a hand to Kurenai. She took it and he helped her down. Once again, instead of letting go right away, Asuma held her glance. But this time, Kurenai looked away after only a few seconds. _It's as if she doesn't want me to look into her eyes again, _he thought, _I don't understand why but her eyes are so...captivating. Maybe it's because of their colour. Crimson eyes that shine will intelligence._ _I'm, still holding her hand...she probably wants me to let go. _He pulled his hand away and blushed, "Umm...sorry about that."

"It's okay. But....Asuma?"

"Yeah?" he asked, hoping that she wasn't going to say something like '_don't ever do that again_'.

"Umm...we should go find them," she reminded him.

"Oh right," he answered. _Oh great she probably thinks I'm forgetful or something now, _he silently thought in his head.

So the two started through the orchard, looking for their teams but both didn't know what they should say to the other. Thus, slience stretched on throughout their walk.

All of a sudden, there was a familiar yell.

" _Asuma-sensei! Kurenai-sensei! We have something to show you!"_ shouted Ino in her singsong voice.

The jounins turned around to see their students neatly gathered around them. Ino had a misheivious glint in her eyes.

"We got something for you," Ino stated, still smiling.

Kurenai and Asuma looked at each other, giving the other an 'oh no' type of look. Neither of the jounins really wanted to see what their students had gotten them. Finally Asuma decided to break the silence. "Okay then," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Show me and Kurenai what you guys got us." _It can't be _that_ bad...can it?_

Ino smiled and drew the others in a small circle discussing something. Kurenai tried to eavesdrop but all she heard was, _"This is so troublesome...", "Are y-you sure th-that K-Kurenai-sensei won't be an-angry with us?", "I want to do it! Let me! Let me!", " Anybody want some chips?"_

Then, the group opened up and Ino walked up to them. "Okay, we'll give it to you," she said in her sweetest voice, "But you and Kurenai-sensei have to put on of your hands out." Asuma shrugged and Kurenai bit her lip. She seriously didn't want to know what they had to give them. But both teachers put out one hand. Kurenai put out her right and Asuma put out his left. Then, in a split-second, Ino whipped out something shiny and silver and then they felt a cold, hard metal against their wrists. _Oh... My...God...They...They..._

* * *

Cliffhanger!! I feel so bad but I _had _to update!! Sorry and please review! :D


	6. A Date and a Mistake

AN: I'm finally getting closer to writing the ending! I know, my story sucks but hey, I'm having fun. Anyways here you go and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: A Date and a Mistake

Both jounins looked down at their hands to see that they were handcuffed to each other. Then they looked up to see that the genins were gone, leaving a little note attached to the handcuffs. Kurenai flipped up the piece of paper and read outloud, "_Since you've been torturing us the whole day, it's our turn. If you can last 12 hours with each other, we might give you the key. Please don't be angry Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. We just want to have a little fun that's all. Kurenai-sensei? Hinata wants you to know that she didn't want any part of this and that she hopes you don't hate her. Shino doesn't have anything to say and Kiba wants you to know that he came up with the idea so don't give me all the credit. Asuma-sensei? I want to say that I hope you have fun with Kurenai-sensei and don't forget to kiss her goodnight. J Chouji says that he'll share his snacks with you so you aren't mad at him and Shikamaru says...well, all he said was that this was troublesome. Anyway, have fun spending the next twelve hours with each other. Yamanaka Ino._"

She looked up from the card at Asuma to see that he was mortified. '..._don't forget to kiss her goodnight!' How could she write that! Ahh! I'm gonna get those little..._Asuma was silently plotting a way to get back at Ino for writing that when he realized that Kurenai was watching him.

" Asuma? Are you okay? You look like you're about to kill someone," she told him, "I'm sure Ino was just kidding. They're just kids." She patted him on the arm. _Okay, why did I just do that? _She thought quietly to herself and sighed. _Now I'm being naive._

Her touch sent a warm, fuzzy(yes fuzzy) feeling throughout his body. _What am I doing? Kurenai thinks that Ino was just kidding so that's a good thing. Yeah, it's not all bad. Wait, handcuffs? Amateurs... _He rolled his eyes and gave a to Kurenai who looked perplexed.

"I have an idea." Asuma reached into his pouch and took out one of his knuckle knives (those things are awesome!)

_Leave it to Asuma to figure out how to get us out for this. _She smiled at him and he smiled back. Asuma lifted the weapon and with one quick slice, cut up the handcuffs. "I just hope they didn't spend too much money on them," he joked.

They both laughed. Then, an awkward silence stretched out between them. It wasn't that there was nothing to say, it was just that Asuma was contemplating whether this was a good time to ask Kurenai to the dance and Kurenai was hoping that he was going to ask. Finally, Asuma took a deep breath of air, gathered up all his courage and asked. " Kurenai, do you...."

Suddenly, there was a cloud of smoke and Kakashi appeared. He raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo!" Kurenai turned to Kakashi and smiled at him. "Hello Kakashi." Kakashi looked at Asuma to see that he was fuming. _KAKASHI YOU BUM!!!! Just when I was about to ask her _you_ have to show up! I _know _you showed up on purpose! I'm gonna... _Kakashi sweatdropped. He knew what Asuma was thinking.

"Uh...hi Asuma?" he tried.

Asuma stomped his foot and shook his fist. "GRRRR...HI KAKASHI!!!" He advanced on Kakashi, who was waving his hands side to side and shaking his head. "Hehe, I'm sorry Asuma! I'm sorry!" Kakashi broke into a run and Asuma chased after him shouting death threats and insults, leaving Kurenai by herself. She blinked. What in the world could get the laid-back Asuma so ticked off? _What am I thinking? He's mad cause he was going to ask me to go to the dance with him and Kakashi interrupted him. Yeah..._She shrugged and walked off to get lunch.

_So much for today's mission, _Kurenai thought as she enjoyed her take-out chicken at home. She sighed. _Maybe he was just waiting for _me _to ask...or maybe he couldn't think of anything else to say. No that can't be it..._She was debating in her head when there was a knock on her door. Kurenai got up and opened it to find Genma on her doorstep. "Hey Kurenai," he greeted.

"Um hi, Genma. What are you doing here?"she asked. _I hope I didn't sound rude but why is he here? _

Genma grinned, ever-present toothpick between his teeth,"Heh...well, you know that dance that's coming up?" She nodded. "I was wondering if you want to go with me."

"What! I mean...WHAT!"

"Kurenai, I totally understand if Asuma already asked you," he reassured her, confused by her reaction.

"No, Asuma didn't ask me yet. But..." she thought for a moment, "sure, I'll go with you."

Genma smiled, "Great. I'll pick you up at 7." He waved goodbye as he disappeared.

_Was that a mistake? What am I talking about? I'm acting as if I'm in love with Asuma. Like he's the only guy I'd go with..._

In the midst of her thoughts, once again, here was a knock on her door. She opened it and this time, it was Asuma. Her eyes went wide. _Oh no..._

"Hey Kurenai," Asuma started. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled. "I was going to ask you earlier but Kakashi uh...cut me short..." He looked at her and smiled, "So, you want to go with me to the dance?"

Now normally, this would be the time that the scene would cut to Kurenai, the background would go grey, and she would look shocked. And since it was normal at the moment, that was how she looked.

"Uhh...I already promised to go with Genma. I'm sorry Asuma," she looked at him with pleading eyes. _What was I thinking? Why did I agree to go with Genma? Oh god what have I done?_

Asuma looked crushed but only for a split second. Then he acted like it didn't faze him at all."Well..ahem...that's okay. I'll see you later." He turned and started to walk away.

At that moment, Kurenai lost her voice. She tried to call him back but she just couldn't for some reason. A voice screamed in her head, _What are you doing?! Call him back! CALL HIM BACK! _"Wait!" she finally called after him but it was too late, he was out of sight and earshot. She closed the door, suddenly feeling weak. Just as she closed the door, there was another knock. _I so don't need this right now..._ She opened it and there stood the cheery Anko but after seeing Kurenai's pale face, she knew things weren't so cheery after all.

* * *

Asuma was heartbroken. _She already agreed to go with Genma...Maybe she doesn't like me the way I like her. Maybe she thinks we're just friends...I was so sure..._He walked back to his house with a defeated slouch. If he were a dog, his ears would be flat against his head and his tail would be between his legs. When he got into his house, he looked to see a box of cigarettes laying on his table. Without thinking, he grabbed the pack and took one out. He lit it and took a deep drag from it. _Kurenai..._

* * *

"Kurenai are you okay? What's wrong?" Anko had never seen Kurenai in this state before. Sure, serious Kurenai had different mood changes from time to time but she had never seen her friend so...shocked? 

Kurenai sighed after letting Anko in and closing the soor. "Anko, were you sure when you said that Asuma liked me?"

Anko was perplexed, " Well, yeah. You could tell by the way that he acted around you. I've watched you to together before and I thought you like him too. Well, it looked liked you two liked eachother."

Kurenai nodded, "Anko, I've realized something." She turned and looked at Anko, her crimson eyes uncertain, "I-I-I..." Kurenai took a deep breath, " Anko, have you ever felt strongly about something but in a second had your feelings...change?"

"Sorry Kurenai, I don't get." _What is Kurenai trying to tell me?_

"Anko...I...I think...that I'm in love with Asuma..."

* * *

Let me repeat myself. Yes, my story is really, really bad but I tried. shrugs Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
